Chapter 426
Black Heart is the 426th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu and Lucy discuss the contents of the request that Natsu has taken from Rogue, and Lucy reveals that Avatar is a cult worshipping Zeref. Natsu is prepared to attack them, while also explaining what Future Rogue told him about Gray, noting that they might encounter him not as a friend, but as an enemy. Meanwhile, in Avatar's headquarters in Mikage Forest, the cultists prepare for a purification ritual, while one of their members, Jerome notes they have been infiltrated by the Magic Council. Elsewhere, the Magic Council Custody Enforcement Unit advances upon the base of Avatar with a goal to capture every cultist, led by Gajeel, with Panther Lily also being the member. Summary Natsu and Happy wonder what Avatar exactly is so Lucy, having knowledge about it, describes it as a religious organization worshiping Zeref. In order to explain why he took Rogue's job in the first place, Natsu tells the two that the reason for such act is to keep Future Rogue's promise of taking care of Frosch, who should die at the current time and Natsu then concludes that he's managed to avoid Gray and Rogue from clashing by doing so. Now putting his focus on Gray, Natsu recalls when black marks appeared on Gray's body when he fought Mard Geer. Him thinking that the Devil Slayer Magic consumed his mind, Lucy asks Natsu why he kept it all to himself and starts to think that history can't be changed, but Natsu pats her head, telling her that he is still one of them, no matter what happens. Meanwhile, in the Avatar church, Alok predicts that the day of cleansing, respectively the day of destruction, is drawing near. During his prayers, however, he is interrupted by Jerome, who tells him that the Magic Council might get in their way, only to be corrected by Briar, who says that they should get rid of every problem that comes in their way. However, they both end up angering Alok, furious for being interrupted. As the two leave, Mary expresses her certainty that someone could really get in their way. As Briar shuts her up, Gômon supports Mary's statement, saying that they will get into trouble if the Council finds out where they are. Nevertheless, the members don't really care about the threat Magic Council could provide. Gray then gets into conversation by telling them he's certain that all the suspicions are pointed at him. As almost everyone starts to suspect him for various reasons, Gray makes it clear that the only reason he is with the Avatar is to get his hands on the Book of E.N.D. and subsequently kill him, thinking it's his only purpose. After such speech, Gray leaves and all the members clear their suspicions towards him. Concurrently, Team Natsu locates the Avatar building in the Mikage Forest, all the while the Rune Knights also head for the Avatar, with Gajeel as the Head of the Custody Enforcement Unit. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used *None Abilities used * Navigation